The Love That Holds
by YusukeUrameshiVegeta
Summary: After being tossed into another timeline and being stripped of the power to leave. Hiro and Janaz must live in this timeline, without interfering. After they both have chance meetings with two others, will they be able to honor their silent promise?
1. Trouble

Note: This story takes place mainly after SuperS but there will be flashbacks to earlier seasons. Also a lot of the way things happen is AU (Maybe not completely but a lot of it).

The rain was coming down hard as Ami slowly walked down a hall towards her next class. But something was bothering her, she felt as if someone was watching her. Quickly shaking her head she made her way down the hall and into the classroom as looks around. 'No one else is here, yet maybe that's because I am 30 minutes early.' She thought as she looked around the room slowly before spotting a familiar red hair head, sticking up from the other end of the classroom.

'I stand corrected. Serito Threy is here early as normal today. He's the only other person who can match my knowledge, but he never looks like he's trying. And he's so quiet, he looks my way every so often and I get this feeling that I have met him before I started college. I just can't put my finger on it, there is something about him. Maybe I should try to talk to him today.' She finally decided as she walked over sitting in the chair next to him, as she glares at his laptop screen.

'Dimensional Portals? His math and physics concepts are out of this world. I shouldn't be reading this, but he seems to be staring into nothingness. He's in all my advance classes but some of this stuff is off the charts.' Ami looked at Serito carefully before he blinked and seemed to come back to reality, as he turns and looks at her. "Hello Miss Ami, early for class again today?" He laughs a bit before shaking his head. "If you keep doing that, people are going to think you have no life like me. So did you finish the assignment?"

Ami just nodded slowly, blushing a small bit. "Listen Serito, why don't we check over each other's work?" He seems to think for a minute and then nods. "Good idea." He slowly puts a couple of pieces of paper on the desk in front of her so she can look at them, as he looks over his slowly. Ami checked each problem very carefully and shook her head. 'How in the world can his answers be this correct? Even down to the last decimal place. He's something else, but why am I thinking about all this? I should be focusing on school not him!'

Serito slowly looked over her work, checking a few problems over twice. 'Very nice, she only missed one. The same one that I had to think twice about, she almost had it right but she didn't see the simpler solution so she lost track. Even in working out the problem she lost track. But she is still very smart and bright, the guy that marries her will be very lucky indeed.' He smiles and puts her paper down. "You only missed one, the very last one. It was a trick problem."

Ami nodded slowly and smiled. "I figured as much, I thought their had to be a simpler answer to the problem." He smiles and speaks, "There is, it looks like you saw it but second guessed yourself. But other then that you did pretty good." Ami blushed at his praise as she was going to say something, before his voice was heard again. "You know, you are a very bright and nice person Ami. You should have lots of suitors after you, but I see you always in the library or with that group of girls studying, why is that?"

Ami looked at him and wondered how to answer his question. "I..I..." Suddenly a voice saves her as another girl speaks out. "Leave Ami alone! You have no right to ask any type of personal questions you pervert!" Serito just turns and looks at the voice. "If you say so Miss Rei. Anyway, I have to get to my seat." He stands up and shuts the laptop case slowly as he looks at Ami and slowly takes his papers back from her. "I am sorry if I offended you, I was just curious. But what I said was true."

He simply looked at Rei and was about to speak before he saw the rest of their friends coming as he just walked higher up into the seating and sitting at the top all alone in a corner. "Ami, I get a bad vibe from him. I would be careful around him." Rei says, casting a glare towards Serito who has sat down and is back to typing on his laptop. "Rei, I think he's a nice guy, we were just checking over each other's assignments. I mean he's the smartest guy here at this school."

Rei sits down next to Ami and sighs softly. "Ami, I don't think he's as smart as he gets people to believe, I think he's creepy and I get bad vibes off of him." Ami says nothing as the other girls take a seat next to Ami and Rei. "Hey guys, was Serito being his normal quiet stuck up self?" Lita asked as she sat next to Rei. "He's not that bad. I saw him outside helping the kids across the street get there cat out of a tree a couple of days ago." Mina says sitting at the very end.

"Better yet did he make it moves on Ami?" Serena says while looking at Ami wanting to get all the information she could out of the poor girl. "No we just checked each other's work. I thought it would be a nice break while we waited for everyone else to show up." Ami says as she looks at Serena. "Besides, I am still having dreams about him." Ami says looking down at the table. Serena looks at her friend sadly before speaking. "I am still so sorry about that Ami, he was protecting us and I couldn't heal him afterwards. My Silver Crystal just wouldn't work."

Ami just nodded slowly, "It's not your fault Serena. He knew what might happen, so he gave his life to save us. It was my fault, if I hadn't tripped and misfired my attack, then he would still be here." Ami wiped a few tears away before looking straight ahead. "Ami, we don't even know who he was, all we know is he showed up in the Jet Black Armor and with that Black Sword to help defend you. But he always showed up when we needed him most like Darien does."

The girls all share looks at how depressed Ami had become and they decided to cheer her up. "Hey I have an idea! After class why don't we all go to the new technology exhibit they are having downtown. I heard it should have a lot of new and neat things." Lita said while looking at Ami. Ami just nodded weakly and smiled softly at her friends attempt to help cheer her up as more students began to file into the class room. Soon after the bell rung as the instructor came in and started his lesson for the day.

Later that day

The girls walked into the exhibit and were shocked at how packed it was. "Wow, I can't believe this many people came to check out this exhibit. It must have some cool toys or video games!" Serena said looking around before dragging Ami with her as she ran off. "Well it looks like they are going to go hunt games, should we go see what we can find to do?" Lita asks. "Sure why not. Maybe they have a program that can build the perfect boyfriend." Mina says as she gets starry eyed. The other two girls she sigh and walk away to explore the exhibit.

Serena drags Ami to where they have the new video games sitting around. "There should be lots of fun ones here!" Serena said as she looks around slowly. Ami looks ad spots a sign talking about a VR game and points the way. "Serena why don't we go check out the VR game, it sounds nice." Ami states, Serena quickly nods as they both head to the VR room where monitors show the action from inside the game going on. Ami looks at the action as she watches one character on screen destroys two more yokua without even trying.

"Wow whoever that is playing him is good." Serena mumbles out, as Ami pauses for a few minutes before answering. "Yeah you should think so, he moves the character so flawlessly. Almost as if he was used to fighting, I wonder who is controlling it?" Suddenly the crowd begins cheering as a fast beat of music starts to play as the character on screen is fighting hard and fast, almost as the game sends everything it has after him. 'Amazing, whoever is controlling that is a very good fighter. I mean there combat form even in a virtual world seems to be almost perfectly in sync.' Ami thinks while still watching.

The other three girls made it into the VR room as they watched with the crowd the screen. As a voice announced over a voice system, "Is anyone brave enough to step into the arena to help the Champion? Any takers?" Lita nods at Rei as they both push to the front and get one of the guys running its attention. They both sign up and are soon in the VR world as the other person runs past them after a yokua. He simply runs up a wall before pushing himself off and grabbing the yokua by the head before throwing it up against the wall very hard before it disappears signaling death.

He just looks at the two new arrivals and points behind them as there is a huge army of yokua. He just walks up to them and drops into a fighting stance as they get the idea and do the same. "This will be fun." Lita says as the Yokua charge them and the fighting starts. They seem to be doing really good as the guy saves both of them a couple of times as he seems to be almost inhuman with the way he fights. He stands in front of Lita and Rei as the groups of Yokua are defeated as he smirks.

"Amazing! They have managed to defeat the mighty Yokua army! Now only one last fight awaits them! The Yokua boss!" Someone says over the voice system as the screens show a huge red beast, with black wings, slowly pulling itself out of the ground. "That thing is the boss?" Rei asks looking at it as the guy just nods and smirks. He suddenly charges towards it as the two girls follow behind him as they begin to fight with it. The boss manages to grab Rei and tosses her to the ground pretty hard as she bounces a couple of times.

"Take this!" Lita says as he manages to knock the boss over with a kick to the head, but it quickly shakes it off and gets up charging her. It makes contact with he, sending her sliding next to Rei. "For a VR monster, this thing is tough." Rei spits out as it charges them. Suddenly the boss is hit in the stomach up a fist from no where as the man stands there as he smirks. He then pulls his fist back as he hits it square in the face. The boss stumbles back a few steps as Rei and Lita charge it together and deliver a double kick to it's face as it falls off the end of a huge platform as the environment around them vanishes, signaling their win.

They both stand up as the VR stuff is removed from them as Ami and Serena clap and cheer them on. "Amazing! The Boss was defeated with the help of our Champion and his two defenders! Everyone give a hand to the two defenders!" The voice says as spot lights shine on Lita and Rei as people are clapping like mad. "And now then, for our Champion." A slick black enclosure is pushed up as it slowly opens as a nicely dressed man in a business suit steps out, the VR helmet on his head.

"Give it up for your Champion, the hero! Chairman of The Sertye Corporation and Creator of this VR Technology." The voice says as lots of people were clapping as the voice picked back up, as the man slowly pulled off his helmet. "Serito Threy, Founder of The Sertye Corporation! Your beloved Champion!" He puts the helmet down as lots of people were cheering about the show as soon the lines where opened for anyone to try as he walked over to a booth to help answer any questions.

Lita and Rei say nothing as they walk back over to their other friends. "Wow, he's amazing! How in the world did he learn to fight so well?" Serena says while looking at the others. "No clue, but I guess he's not the nerd everyone thinks he is." Lita says softly. They just look towards him as he talks to a few other people who ask him questions about it, as suddenly there is a loud scream from the crowd as a monster seems to be attacking.

"What in the…" Serito gets cut off as the monster begins to destroy stuff as everyone panics and begins to run off as the girls disappear into a backstage setup area, making sure no one was around as they transform. While they where transforming Serito was helping get everyone out of the area as suddenly the monster knocks him flying through two walls as the Scouts run in catching the end of the hit. "No! That monster!" Mercury spits out.

"Worry about him later, let's just take out this monster!" The others say as a battle was about to begin.


	2. Hiro's Reapperance

As the monster attacked, the Scouts looked at it and then launched into attacks of their own. "Crescent Beam Smash!" Venus shouted as she hit the monster with a direct attack, but it seemed to have no effect. "Let me try! Mars Fire Ignite!" Mars shouts as she launches an attack at the monster who staggers for a second before laughing. "Sparkling Wide Pressure!" Jupiter says as she tries to hit the monster from behind but it just absorbs her attack like it was nothing.

"Nothing is working on this damn thing! Why?" Jupiter says as Sailor Moon decides to try her attack. "Moon Gorgeous Meditation!" She says as the attack comes out of the tip of her wand and the monster knocks it away. "No, he blocked my attack!" She says backing up as the monster charges for Sailor Moon as a rose pops the monster in the face and it roars.

"Do not give up, there is an always a way to win." Says a voice from far away. As the Scouts look up Tuxedo Mask is seen standing in a window as the monster roars again. "Mercury Bubble Blast!" Sailor Mercury says as she begins to scan the monster. "The fog should give us time! Once I find the weak point we all need to attack it at once!" She says as the other Scouts quickly agree. Her visor makes a small beeping sound as she finds its weak spot. "Aim for the jewel sitting on its forehead!" She quickly shouts.

But it's too late, the monster as managed to quickly pin the other Scouts to the wall and floor with some type of wire, as even Tuxedo Mask was trapped by this attack, as the monster turns towards Ami and roars loudly. "Mercury Aqua Rhapsody!" Mercury shouts as she attempts to hit the jewel but her attack is blocked, as the monster knocks her into a wall as the other Scouts call out.

Mercury slowly got up and saw the blood flowing from her head as she slowly took a step forward before falling towards the ground as a set of strong arms caught her as she looked up at her savior, smiling softly upon seeing his face. "I knew you couldn't be dead. You promised to save me if I need it..." She says softly before passing out as the monster roars.

The other Scouts looked at the cloaked man who had saved Mercury and put her in a safe spot as he faced the monster. His cloak blowing off, as they gasp, a single thought entering all their minds. 'He's supposed to be dead. He died in her arms, how is this possible?!?" The young man just smirked as he looked up at the monster his soft blue eyes becoming Ice Cold as soon a black armor surrounds his body as a sword slowly appears in the air and then into his hand. His look targeting the monster as his black hair blows a bit.

He looks at the monster as he suddenly charges it before vanishing and cutting all the Scouts and Tuxedo Mask loose as he then jumps off a wall swinging down towards the monster cutting one of its arms off. "Don't worry big guy, you will be finished soon." Hiro mutters as he then charges the monster again, making another huge cut in it as he looks up towards the Scouts. "Hit it now!" Sailor Moon quickly nods and tries her attack again. "Moon Gorgeous Meditation!" She shouts as the attack hits the jewel head on as the jewel starts to crack and then shatters a few seconds later.

Hiro watches as the monster turns to dust as he then looks at the Scouts, before walking away a bit. Suddenly a pink hair girl appeared over the battlefield as she looked on. "No! You big meanie! You destroyed my monster! It was going to beat the Scouts. I'm going to tell Queen Crystal!" She shouts to Hiro. He just looks back up at her. "I warned you to either control that thing or I would stop it. It attacked Mercury so it had to be dealt with. And tell Crystal all you want. I don't answer to her." He walks into a black portal and vanishes.

"That man! So stubborn!" She looks at the Scouts, before giggling. "Oh well. I guess you guys win this time!" Sailor Jupiter looks at her and shouts. "Who exactly are you?" The girl just giggles again before answering. "The name I wanted was already used. But I guess I could recycle it. You can call me Princess Wicked Lady. Well gotta go! Toddles!" She says as she vanishes also. Sailor Moon just drops to her knees. "They got Rini?"

Tuxedo Mask shakes his head. "No Rini is safe, there is something not exactly right with this picture. Regardless you all should go take care of Mercury." He says as he jumps out of an open window. "Guys, what do we tell Mercury?" Sailor Mars asks. "Nothing right now, let's just get her to a safe place." Venus says as she jumps down and helps Jupiter pick Mercury up as they quickly leave the exhibit hall and building.

Later at the shrine

Serena looks at the group and then to the table. "I went and talked to Rini, she's fine. She felt normal mostly while we were fighting minus a minute were she felt out of it, but she didn't change or anything." She says as the others think. Rei then speaks softly, "What about Ami? What do we tell her about him? That he's now the enemy?" Mina shakes her head. "We don't know that for sure! He showed up and beat up the monster. So maybe he's not on their side!" Mina says with a shaky voice. Lita sighs and speaks. "We have to tell her something. But Mina's right we don't know for sure, the only way to find out is if we are attacked again."

Serena looks over to the still out cold Ami and shakes her head. Her friend cared so much for that young man who saved her and even the other Scouts on different times, and then she starts to think. If he was truly working for the enemy, she had no idea how her friend would fair. She lost her mother two years ago and then she lost him not long after. Just to regain him now and have him working for the enemy. That will finish breaking her. 'Ami, I promise what ever spell those creeps have him under, I will get him out from it and back to you.'

Ami just listened to her friends, fighting the tears threatening to come out. 'How could this be? He's alive, but he died I know he did. I saw it! But those eyes, they are his eyes. Why did he join them, I don't want to fight him, this is too hard for me. He's secretly been there for me since I became a Scout, every fight I've gotten into alone and was about to be seriously hurt, he's come in to save me. He even came to me when I wasn't transformed to talk to me.'

'But I have to fight him, it's my duty as a Scout. But is it my duty to fight and possible destroy someone I love? Their has to be a reason for this! He's under a spell, he has to be. I will save him like he has me. I will track them down and save him from them. I need to be stronger, I need to go there.' She thought as she slowly opened her eyes as sat up. The others looked at her and smiled softly. As Serena hugged her tight, "I am glad you're ok Ami! But we have something to tell you…" She says looking down.

"I know Serena. I saw him. And I know he's with them. But…" Ami says softly. The others look at Ami. "But what Ami?" Serena asks softly. "I am going to save him, but I have to get stronger to do so." Ami says as she pulls out a small necklace with a key on it. As the others get wide eyed. Rei quickly speaks up, "Ami, I know you want to save him, but we went there before. We don't know how to operate that training ground! Last time we barely made it out alive!"

Ami just quickly stands up and looks at them. "I'm going, I am going right now. I will get stronger. He left me a way to help him and I plan to use it!" She walks out very determined even if she has to do it alone. Serena just looks to the rest of the group and sighs for a minute. "She still loves him, what if she can actually do it…"

Hour Later at an abandon warehouse

Ami stood in front of the door as she slowly opens up the door and steps inside as the lights turn on and the systems inside come online. 'I can do this! I have to do this I want to save him. I have to become better and stronger. I have to use the training program he left for me and not give up regardless of how hard it is.' She transformed into Sailor Mercury as she walked over to a control panel as computer systems came to life.

An image of Hiro appeared on the screen. "Ah, Mercury. I figured you at least found this place. And I also know why you're here. You want to get stronger, strong enough to save someone you care about. Even though this is a recording, just you being here means something happened to me. Never blame yourself the time I spent with you was some of the best in my life. But there are things you should know about me. I understand if you can't bare to listen, but if you want to know. The Arena has the answers, pass its tests and get your answers."

The image vanishes as she looks to her right as she runs towards the Arena ready to make good on the promise she made earlier. As she starts the training program someone watches from the shadows and giggles slightly. "That's right Sailor Mercury, train for your promise, but it won't matter in the end. Because you will lose and he will be mine…" The person just vanishes.

Hours Later at the Shrine

"Why are we still here discussing this? We should be with Ami, getting stronger!" Serena says growing sick of the discussion and debates. Rei just looked at Serena and sighed. "That Arena almost killed us last time… How are we supposed to beat something that's tuned that high?" Serena just stood up. "You can stay here and debate it if you want. I am going to help Ami, she's been gone for hours at that training center. She could use our support!" She says before running out as a few seconds later the others got up and went after her to help their friend.

Warehouse a few minutes later

"Mercury Aqua Rhapsody!" Mercury shouted for what seemed to be the millionth time, destroying yet another auto defense hologram drone. She wiped the sweat from her forehead and looked straight ahead knowing she was about to face the first test of many the Arena offered in order to get her stronger and give her answers. She charged forward again fighting with a sword made from an icicle. As she dodged a few attacks sending more of her own off as she breathed heavily. 'This Door Guardian is tough. I must beat it though.' She thought as she ran towards it, then sliding under it's legs as she uses her attack again, freezing the monster in a solid block of ice as it shatters to millions of pieces as the door slides open.

She runs inside an empty room as a hologram of Hiro appears. "Very good Am…" The hologram stops then starts back. "I mean Sailor Mercury. Your powers have nearly doubled, you have been training for a few days straight. Time passes differently in here then on the outside. One hour in the outside world equals a day here. You will be tested endlessly. Only if you pass the final fight will you be allowed to ask to your heart content. But I sense your alone, don't give up. They will come, they always do, even if it's late."

The hologram smiles softly at her. "I never meant for this to happen. I never meant to come here, to spend this time here, to fall in love. But even someone as powerful as I am can't control everything. I am afraid for you Mercury, the bitch that tossed me here will one day find this world. When she does, destroy this place. Never let her know you knew me. She will make you into a weapon to hunt me down. I couldn't kill you, even if you came at me to kill me. There is one more thing you should know. You will have to walk the Hall of Memories. You will have to relive our time together as an outsider, do not interfere. That is the final test, once you finish everything else, you will walk the Hall of Memories.

The hologram starts to fade out, but smiles lovely at her one more time. "Don't forget what I said. Believe in yourself and them…" Points behind her before completely disappearing as the other Scouts are there when she turns around. "You all came…" Mercury manages to get out with tears in her eyes. Sailor Moon runs over and hugs her. "We are friends. Of course, we came to help you, we owe him a lot too. We will help you free him from whatever they are using to control him. Just like you all helped me with Darien, we will help you with Hiro."

Mercury began the tests with her friends as they kept going, as everything got harder and harder, but she refused to give up as they reentered the Arena for what seemed like the hundredth time. "Mercury this place is a Maze." Jupiter says while looking around. "No it's not look!" Mercury says while pointing to a new door as a huge Guardian is standing in front of it. "The Final Gate Guardian and the Hall of Memories is behind it…" She says as she's ready to fight it. The other look at the look she has on her face, a look they have never seen before.

Mercury charges towards the Guardian with the others as they surround it. "Mars Fire Ignite!" "Sparkling Wide Pressure!" Both Mars and Jupiter shouts as the monster roars in pain after being hit with there attacks, as then the monster suddenly, swings it's massive arm and knocks them both into Venus, sending all three of them into the wall very hard. Mercury nods to Sailor Moon as they try using both of there attacks. "Mercury Aqua Rhapsody!" "Moon Gorgeous Meditation!" Both of the attacks slam into the monster as it quickly turns towards them and hits them both sending them on the other side of the Arena.

"This thing…is tough…" Mercury says as she slowly stands up. "But he put this training ground here to make me stronger… I will not let him down…" She begins to glow a soft blue as her left hand begins to glow and form a ball of ice around it. She slowly steps towards the monster as she falls into a trance almost. The ice ball gathers above her hand as she adds more ice to it as suddenly three rotating spheres of water appear around it. She runs towards the monster jumping into the air. "Mercury Ice Bomb!"

Suddenly she throws the ice ball towards the monster as it grows to be as big as the monster the three water sphere exploding on contact sending shards of ice everywhere as Mercury gets cut from being too close as she soon makes another one of those attacks in her other hand. "Mercury Ice Bomb!" She says even louder as this one chains into an even bigger explosion that throws her to the other side of the Arena and right up against the wall as suddenly both attacks explode again sending shards of ice everywhere, even bigger then the last time, as all the Scouts have to take cover.

As Mercury is on the ground, she looks straight ahead with a small smile on her face. "I won, for you…" She gets out before passing out to the ground. The other Scouts look towards the door and find the guardian totally destroyed as they then run over to the knocked out Mercury. "That attack was amazing…" Sailor Moon spits out after looking at the other Scouts. "That must be the new attack she came up with. We are almost done, but I feel stronger, much stronger since coming here…" Mars says while looking at the others, as the door the Guardian was watching over slowly opened.

From the shadows a dark hair man looks down at the Scouts below and smiles softly. "Ami you have grown so strong in the Arena physically. The Hall of Memories will make you grow mentally. I know you will be the one to defeat Crystal. Even if I am your enemy and you cut me down, I will still protect you. That I promise…" He simply steps back into the shadows and vanishes.


	3. Hall of Memories, Part I

Mercury slowly walked up to the door after spending the past two hours out cold, her last attack taking a lot out of her. The image of Hiro reappears when she gets close to the door. "You have defeated everything in this Arena. You're stronger then even I could have believed possible. Now you are ready for the final test. This door is a door in time itself, your not allowed to interfere. You must watch everything and not interfere. This just isn't your past. It's also mine, you must NOT interfere."

The image smiles softly and speaks as the others come up. "And don't worry about your Guardian of Time, as good as she is, my powers did far surpass hers when I created this doorway. This doorway is a mere piece of my true power, it can't be shut, nor can it be opened by anyone except for Sailor Mercury. So Time itself is still protected, but once the door is fully open you will exist at the Gates of Time for a few seconds, she will see you, but not be able to do anything to stop you."

The image slowly fades away while saying one last thing. "The answer to the question in your heart is deep inside the hall." The other Scouts look at Mercury then to the door as she steps closer to it. "Wait! If we go through this door, what will Pluto do?" Mars asks while looking at everyone else. "You heard him, she can't stop us once we go through." Sailor Moon replies. "I'm going, regardless of what Pluto thinks or wants. He put this door here for me, and I am going to use it." Mercury says before stepping through as the other Scouts quickly run after her.

As she looked around at the blackness of the space and then a light at the end as she comes out of it and the others do a couple of seconds later as the Gate of Time stands in front of them, with Pluto guarding it. Mercury walks closer to the gate as it starts to open as Pluto is trying to close it. Pluto hears footsteps as she turns around and sees the others. "What is causing the Gates of Time to open? I can't keep them closed." Pluto says watching as the closer Mercury gets the more they struggle to open.

"You can't pass through the Gates of Time without permission!" Pluto shouts before trying to attack Mercury. Mercury quickly braces for it, but nothing happens as a look of shock is on Pluto's face, as she barely gets words out. "My attack went through you! How is this possible…?" Sailor Moon speaks softly. "You can't stop us this time. A power far more powerful then all the Scouts and Neo-Queen Serenity together has granted us access. Please allow the gates to open."

Pluto just looks at Sailor Moon shaking her head no. "I can't allow it, you know the rules!" She says as she runs towards the gates attempting to hold them closed as a small voice laughs and the image appears. "Euiro Sjei Skoe! (Gate of Time, I demand passage!)" It chants and freeze's Pluto in place as the gates open more, as she is unable to believe it. "How did you know…? No one has overpowered my authority on the Gates of Time." She manages to get out as she fights the hold on her body.

The image just watches as the gates fully open as Mercury and the others quickly enter the gates as they then slam shut as Pluto looks up at the image before managing to get free of the chant holding her in place. "How did you know the words?" Pluto asks while looking right at him. "Easy, I learned how to disable you until the gates shut from you." The image then vanishes leaving Pluto to ponder his words.

Inside the Gates of Time

Mercury simply looks around as she realized they were in the middle of a battlefield as dead bodies of demons were everywhere. As suddenly a huge Demon stepped up with thousands behind him, before shouting. "Advance on them!" The girls get out of the way as they quickly watch the demons running towards three people who are standing there. "They are nuts, they can't match an army that big!" Sailor Moon spits out.

Mercury looks towards them as her jaw drops. "We are not in our time anymore. This is Hiro's past!" The others turn towards the fight as Hiro begins to fight the demons with huge amounts of power. As he cut the demon army down they watched as two girls began to fight with the General. The red head seems to be doing good, while the purple haired girl seemed to be timing her strikes to take big advantages of the opening due to the demon blocking the red head.

"What is this place, it looks like a prison…" Rei asks while still looking around. Suddenly an explosion is heard as the Demon General is knocked on the ground as the others are also, as Hiro quickly jumps back up, eying the new person to the field. "Firona! This ends now! No more death or destruction! You will NOT use my homeworld for your dirty deeds anymore!" Hiro shouts running towards her as they began to exchange blow for blow, neither of them seeming to block. As they then start blasting each other point blank.

"What are they doing!? He's going to get hurt!" Mercury says as her hand begins to glow as she remembers Hiro's words. 'You can NOT interfere…' She kept repeating in her head as she clamed down as another large explosion was heard as it was now a three on one fight. As suddenly a dark portal opened up behind the other two females as they where knocked through and they vanish.

"No! Firona where did you send them!?!?" Hiro shouts as suddenly the demon General is back standing next to his Mistress. "They returned home, you on the other hand, will go meet someone I found during my voyages. She could use you to destroy some girls she is having issues with." Firona makes a portal appear behind him as he teleports behind her and attempts to blast them both as he kills the General and then is focusing on her. "DIE!" He growls out as he pulls his hands back putting almost all of his energy into a single blast as he now breathes heavily.

A small laugh is heard as the smoke clears as Firona is standing there in a shield her pure black hair blowing in the wind. "Poor Hiro, is the Sayain and Maziko blood not cracked up to what it should be?" She says laughing. Hiro just charges her again as she smirks and plants her knee into his stomach and tosses him into the portal. "Have fun and remember…" She smirks big time. "I will come for you one day and I will destroy everything you hold dear…"

Suddenly everything changes again and they are in the ruins of a kingdom. Suddenly a portal opens up as Hiro hits the ground and rolls a few feet, stopping near a lake and at the feet of lady in white. The Scouts look around and realize that they are in the time of the Silver Millennium. Hiro slowly sits up as he looks to the lady in front of him before jumping back and growling. "If you think I am going to work for you just because she threw me here you wrong."

The calm and gentle voice laughs a bit. "Not at all Prince Hiro, I redirected the portal here with some of my remaining power. I sensed your strength, but the battle you where sent here to assist in is over. But I sense more in your future. Happiness for a time and then pain, I shall send you with them!" Suddenly he's thrown into another portal as the lady then sinks down to her knees, knowing her time is almost up, as she looks towards the Scouts and right at Mercury.

"You must understand everything here to save him. He feels the same way you do, you must save him. Only together will you all beat who she sent…" Suddenly the lady vanishes as the around them changed to black again as the Scouts looked around. "What is going on with all of this?" Jupiter asks and then looks at the others. "We are being shown important times in his life. And I think I know the next time that it will show..." Mercury says while looking down.

Suddenly everything around them changes as they can see a younger version of Mercury backed up against a wall in bad shape after being attacked by a monster. "What is this?" Sailor Moon asks after looking at Mercury. "When I was alone on my way to meet with you all, I was attacked many times just like this, but watch." Mercury says softly. As they watch the monster move to finish off Mercury a hand catches the weapon. "Shame on you big guy, picking on such a small girl, I hate picking on weaker people, but I guess I will make an example out of YOU!" A blast wipes out the monster as the young man kneels down a bit towards the younger Mercury.

"It's ok now, I got rid of the monster. He jumped you while you were going to meet your friend, better get to her, she need your help." He says as he smiles and helps her up. He then vanishes into the night as the darkness around them again. "That was a week after I first became a Sailor Scout. But there were many times I wasn't transformed and he found me..." Suddenly the area changes again and a year older Ami from the last one is seen walking home from school.

"You follow me everyday, why is that?" Ami asks the air were no one seems to be around her as he appears behind her and laughs a bit. "Amazing your getting better at sensing my presence," Hiro says with a smile on his face. "No, you're just getting predictable. Can I ask you something?" Hiro smiles and nods softly. "Why didn't you help against the final fight against Beryl?" She asks softly as Hiro sighs and answers her. "Because I can't just blast the main leader for you all, I know you don't understand Ami. But I will make you this promise. If you're ever in danger and you need me, I will be there. All you have to do is remember that. Regardless of where I am I will be there." He says softly as he looks behind her.

"Well I better get going, your friends are almost here…" He vanishes as she looks at the spot he was in as she mumbles softly. "Thank you Hiro, that means a lot to me…" Suddenly the around them vanishes once again as all the Scouts look around and then to Mercury. She picks up on this and speaks, "I understand now about that, even though back then I didn't. He knew we needed to relay on each other not him and his power all the time. But he kept his promise. He always kept it, he didn't deserve the fate he got! I can change that…"

The area around them changes again as Mercury is trapped again this time by Uranus and Neptune trying to get her heart Crystal. "Give it to us!" Uranus shouts as they began to try to take it from her as suddenly a blast flies by them and blows up part of the wall, as Hiro lands his jet black armor around him, glowing a bit. "Release her or feel true pain!" He says as suddenly he spots an attack coming from his left as he hears the shout of "Deep Submerge!" as he quickly raises his hand and fires one blast canceling out Neptune's attack.

"Sorry sweetheart, that's not going to work. Why don't you try…" He's cut off as he quickly catch's Uranus's attack in his hand. "What in the hell, you think this weak ass blast will phase me?" He crushes it in his hand and jumps in front of the almost passed out Mercury. "It's time to show you true power!" He says as he growls, his body beginning to change. They watched as his normal black hair began to spike up and flicker gold as the wind around him whipped the air into a frenzy. The ground began to shake as the air around him sizzled as his now golden hair took on a sharper straightness as lighting crackled around his body.

Uranus and Neptune stepped back a look of shock on their face. The amount of power he was putting out was unbelievable. He just slowly lifted his head up and smirked as his power kept skyrocketing, as black streaks appeared in his hair as a tattoo appeared on his face and arms as they glow a bright green, as suddenly the shaking and the wind around him stops. "There. Twenty Five percent of my maximum power," He says with a smirk on his face.

Uranus and Neptune backed up knowing there would be no way for them to even come close to his power. "Now then, I believe you where going to try to take the heart crystal that belonged to Mercury. Let me make one thing CRYSTAL clear. If you attempt to take it again, I will kill you both. And don't think being a Scout will save your life. If you harm Mercury you will face MY wraith. And let me just make one thing clear." He vanishes and reappearing knocking Neptune out with a single blow as he appears in front of Uranus and hits her in the stomach, hard enough to knock her out just not instantly.

"I mean what I say. This should show you that I can keep my word. Don't test me." He vanishes and lets them fall to the ground as he reappears next to Mercury bending down to her level. "Are you ok?" He asks softly as he watches her nod softly as he picks her up and vanishes with her as the area around them goes dark again. "So that's why Uranus and Neptune had the attitude change." Sailor Moon says as Mercury nods. Suddenly the area around them changes to near the area they fought Wiseman at.

An explosion knocks out the side of the wall almost killing Ami as she thrown against the side of a tree and knocked out cold. As she lays on the ground a laughing sound is heard as the twisted Wicked Lady steps out. "I almost got her. Oh well, I will finish the job here!" She says as she fires dark moon energy at her as suddenly Ami vanishes and appears away from the spot as someone sets her down slowly. "I don't care what in the hell you are or who in the hell you are. You almost killed Ami and that's unforgivable!"

Suddenly Hiro's power spikes wildly out of control as his eyes go blood red as his fangs and nails grow very long. His hair goes past his waist as he growls loudly, as energy darker then the one she is wielding is felt. Wicked Lady just laughed a bit as she decided to bring him to their side as she attempted to hit him with the energy from the dark crystal as he just knocked it away when it got close. He jumped towards her and managed to get a knee to her gut before hitting her from the back and knocking her into the concrete sending her bouncing a few times as he lands behind her.

"I shall kill you and feed your soul to the Void!" He says as he grabs her by the throat and slowly lifts her up slowly choking the life out of her, with a smirk on his face. "You shall suffer for all eternality!" He says laughing a bit as he watches her slowly stop struggling as he looks into her eyes and realizes those eyes are the same of that as a little girl. "Rini?" He says his grip loosing enough for her to breathe and get free. "I was once called that in my former sad pathetic life." She says looking at him.

"I see then. I have no choice but to destroy you. Knowing that I will give you no mercy," he just walked towards her slowly with a look on his face she couldn't read as she decided it was time to go. "Sorry I have Scouts to meet! Bye!" He watches as she vanishes and he returns to his normal state. Suddenly the Scouts are surrounded by the blackness again. "Ok this sucks." Venus says as she looks around. "Why are we seeing these events and why can't we interfere?" Jupiter says as suddenly the ground under them begins to shake as the door at the other end begins to swing open.


	4. Hall of Memories, Part II

A purple haired girl steps into the hall and looks around. "I know you are out there, I may not be able to see you, but I sense you. You're trespassing in the Hall of Memories. You have no business here." She says as she slowly steps closer towards the Scouts, her purple dress slowly sliding across the floor as she touches the staff in her hand to the floor as the area around them becomes pure white, lighting the area up.

Mercury looks right at the purple haired female before speaking. "I know you! We saw you fighting with Hiro in his memories." The girl smiles softly, but sadly. "Uncle Hiro… I miss him you know. He's been gone over one hundred thousand years." The Scouts jaws drop as they can't believe it. "One hundred thousand years…" Sailor Moon manages to stutter out.

The girl just nods her head. "Yes he's been missing that long. Time where we are from has went on without him. Everything he knew and I knew is gone. I am the protector, the Goddess of both Sertye and the Hall of Memories." She says as she walks closer to Mercury before smiling a bit more. "I see how you got passage now. You have the key, only Hiro could have made that. How is Uncle Hiro?"

The other Scouts look down as Mercury seems to have trouble speaking, but as she gets ready to the other girl stops her. "I see, don't worry. Just answer one question." She says as her eyes stare right into Mercury as if she was looking at both her heart and soul. "He died to protect you and your friends, but mainly you right? He gave his all to protect you right?" Mercury nods softly as the girl looks at the scene and finally understanding what Hiro was trying to do.

"I exist both now in your present and in my future. I know what is to come." The girl says softly as she turns away and walks towards the door, as she stops and faces Mercury again. "Ami Mizuno, Princess of Mercury, Sailor Mercury. You must honor his words. Regardless of what your emotion tells you. More then your fate and the fate of your world depend on this." She starts back walking as Mercury looks at her, before shouting after her.

"Wait! Why? Why does he have to suffer? Why do I?" Mercury looks right at the girl who has tears in her eyes. The girl slowly wipes her eyes before speaking. "Because of me, he has to suffer because of me. I sent into motion a chain of events that have went out of control. I never meant to do that. The destruction of his homeworld, his exile from his time, his running from the crazy psychopath, all of it caused by me. I am trying to atone for my sins by protecting the reborn Sertye Empire and her people, but nothing will ever fully atone for what I did to him." She says wiping her eyes from more tears.

Mercury wipes her own eyes and looks at the girl. "I will save him. He's alive again some how, I will save him. You should be here in his place!" Mercury shouts at the girl. "Your right I should be the one sentence to being damned, not Uncle Hiro. He has protected and guarded me for most of my life, he protected my mother too. His fate wasn't one he diverse, but she's too strong. Even if I could defeat her, I would be left too drained from the battle to help him." She says softly.

"Who? And who exactly are you?" Mercury asks. "Firona is her name. She has chased us through many worlds and times. She met the ones you call The Dark Moon Clan on one of those trips. They promised to show her how to make Hiro obey her in exchange for her power to destroy their enemies. So Firona tossed Hiro into your world to try to cause this destruction," the girl walks to the door and smiles. "You have just a couple of more memories, the most painful ones to go through. After that you will be given the final test."

She walks to the edge of the door and looks at them all. "Good Luck. And to answer your second question, my name is Ami Sertye, Crown Princess of Sertye, Goddess and Protector of the Sertye Empire and her people." She waves at them all as the door slams shut and they are surrounded by the darkness again. "Princess?" Mercury says softly. "Don't worry, she seems to be trying to make up for her mistakes." Sailor Moon says as she puts a hand on Mercury's shoulder. "Besides we need to focus on these last two memories and the final test that is supposed to be coming."

Suddenly the place changes as they realize this is the last major battle they had, the one Hiro died at. They watch as there past selves launch attacks as Mercury sees what's happening. She watches as Hiro appears and sees the ambush they are heading towards as he runs quickly towards her in slow motion. "Hiro… I have to stop this! I am being given a chance!" Mercury says as the event starts to play out towards its normal end as Mercury's hand began to glow with her attack as her other self looks towards her for a minute and trips.

"No… Please god don't let it be that…" Mercury says as she backs up into the others as they watch Hiro take the attack meant to kill Mercury, but it starts to kill him instead as the scene slowly fades away as Hiro dies in her arms. Sailor Moon looks at the pale face on her friend. "Mercury what's wrong?!" She asks as her friend keeps getting paler and shaking her head. "No… No… No… How could I…" Mercury mumbles as she looks up at Sailor Moon. "I killed him… My desire to save him killed him…" She gets out between tears and heavy sobs.

The other Scouts look at her in shock unable to believe they are hearing Mercury blame herself. "It's not your fault Mercury as we saw he ran right in front of the attack in his own free will." Mars says softly as Mercury shakes her head again. "No, I tripped and couldn't get my attack off. I caused it. I sensed myself in the past because of my anger! My desire to save him! I didn't listen to his words… That's why he said that to me." She sinks to her knees and begins to cry heavily.

"What words?" Mars asks softly. Mercury still cries heavily as she manages to speak through the tears. "Do not interfere… You're not allowed to interfere… You must just watch everything and do not interfere… This is mine and your past… You can not interfere…" Mars looks at her as Sailor Moon keeps holding her close. "You didn't interfere Mercury. You kept your word." Sailor Moon says softly while holding her.

"No I did interfere… I was about to blast the monster with my new attack… But my past self sensed it and saw me, causing the trip and Hiro's life… I killed him…" She cries softly as the scene around them changes again. This time they appear in a black colored room, where a pod sits in the middle with Hiro laying on it as the girl who called herself Princess Wicked Lady walks in with another female, who is cloaked. "Queen Crystal, we retrieved his body and his life is back like she said it would be, but he's not accepting the dark energy so you can control him. His mind and his body refuse it."

The cloaked figure laughs a bit before turning away. "He will still serve our purposes. Then you can have him as we agreed." The other girl bows a bit before speaking. "Thank you for the gift your highness, but what about the one that calls herself Firona? The one who told us about him?" The cloaked figure shrugs for a minute then speaks. "She hasn't come around in about two years, so I think she gave up on him. Ready him to destroy the Scouts." They both leave the room and shuts the door as Mercury runs next to the pod. She wants to interfere, but holds that instinct in check.

"Ami…" Hiro mutters as his eyes open and close as Mercury grabs his hand. "I am here Hiro." She says softly. "Help me please… They are trying to turn me into a monster…" He says as he looks at her before his eyes shut again. "Don't worry Hiro, I will help you, I will not leave you to rot or die in a place like this. I promise you Hiro, I will save you." Mercury says with a look of determination on her face.

Hiro smiles softly as he looks up at her. "De corde totaliter, Et ex mente tota, Sum presentialiter." He says as he looks up at her. "With all my heart and all my soul, I am with you. Always no matter if I am far away…" She says to him as the scene vanishes as the door behind them begins to open. Sailor Moon looks around and then speaks. "Is that it? Is there another test?" Mercury smiles, finally understanding the test, "No, I passed the test. I understand it now. Let's go home and save him." She walks towards the door with a single goal in mind, saving Hiro.

Back in the Warehouse, 10 minutes before the Scouts arrive back

A figure looks over at the green haired Timekeeper next to him. "Thank you Sailor Pluto. I knew she would pass." Pluto just nods and looks at the figure, "Do you think she can save him?" The figure just nods and speaks. "He believed in her and her friends so much, he used part of his soul to power that door." Pluto nods slowly. "That's why I couldn't detect it. He's very powerful and strong. He could have taken the Gates of Time to get home." She says. The figure nods no and speaks again. "Hiro would have not broken your rules or hurt you to get by. He only bent the rules in this case to help Mercury see."

Pluto looks at the figure again and then at the gate. "He's protected her and them for so long. They shouldn't suffer anymore. This is enough." She says with conviction. The figure chuckles a bit before speaking. "If that's the case are you willing to involve yourself in this? Remember Chaos isn't coming like you expected the one that gave Crystal her power, destroyed Chaos. So think carefully about what you're getting involved in. You will not be in your little protected world by your little gate anymore."

Pluto just looks at the figure again and steps back a bit. "How do you know so much, who are you exactly?" The figure looks right into her eyes and smirks as his green hair can be seen. "Just a friend, you're always alone. I know the feeling. We are keepers of the secrets and we are always alone. Your not alone Pluto." The figure backs up a bit. "Like Hiro watches over Ami, I have someone I watch over. So take care so I don't have to sacrifice myself like Hiro did ok, Setsuna?" Pluto looks at him in a look of shock.

"How do you know…" She spits out as he just smiles and vanishes. She blinks a few times as she thinks. 'I have a Guardian Angel? There is something not right about that young man. I have seen him before. I know I have.' She jumps to the floor and waits, watching the door very carefully as it seems to be glowing somewhat and giving off a very weird type of energy.

Present Time

Pluto just looked at the door as it had been opened for two minutes but there was no sign of the Scouts but she could hear walking coming towards her. She hoped it was actually the Scouts and not a monster coming towards her. Her thoughts drifted back to the young man from earlier. 'Green hair. Deep Voice. Caring Eyes. I know I have seen all three of those before. Earlier I saw them, but where.' She keeps thinking to herself as the Scouts emerge and look at the deep in thought Pluto.

"Oh man, are we in trouble because of the Gates of Time thing?" Sailor Moon asks while staring at Pluto, but blinks when she gets no response. "Pluto are you ok?" She stands in front of her waving her arm as Pluto seems to snap out of her trance. "Princess, I am sorry about that. I was in thought." Pluto said softly. "No problem, Pluto before you punish us for the Gat…" Sailor Moon starts to say as Pluto holds up a hand to stop her.

"It's ok Princess. Two people explained to me the importance of your journey and how Mercury would pass her test and not alter anything." Pluto looks at Mercury and smiles softly. "Sailor Mercury you had more control then I ever thought possible. You did not interfere even though it meant you watched him die again and you could have stopped it." Mercury nods slowly and speaks. "It wasn't just about what I wanted Pluto. He diverse to be saved, but he wouldn't want it at the cost of others. I will save him without having to sacrifice others to do so." She says smiling.

Pluto nods and smiles. "They both said as much. I came here with the intent of destroying the door, but I realized that my power wouldn't work against the door." The Scouts look at her and blink. "Why is that Pluto?" Mars asks quietly. "Well because something occurred to me. If Mercury could open this gate on her own, then whatever it was could alter time itself. I can't interfere with that power because of the rules. Plus he was here and explained to me Mercury is the only one who can control the door." Pluto says.

"Pluto I am going to shut that door, I understand my tests and trials. I understand everything he wanted to explain to me." Mercury says softly as she turns to the door as she wills the door to shut as it does and it seems to become inactive. "I believe the gate is now shut down and now won't work anymore." She says with a small smile as she then drops from her Sailor Scout state breathing heavily. "That took a lot of energy to train, even normally I feel much stronger." Ami says while looking to the others.


	5. The Blue Eye, Green Hair Boy

A few days had passed since the training at the warehouse and the test, but the Scouts kept returning to the warehouse to train and grow stronger, this time they were joined by Pluto who left her post at the Gates of Time. Pluto had decided to join the girls at the local college they were going to as a student in order to help them out in battle. She was sitting in her physics class as a young man took a seat next to her.

Setsuna slowly looked towards the young man and saw his green hair but said nothing to him as she waited for him to speak. "Ya know, you don't have to be afraid of me. I didn't appear out of nowhere, nor am I am monster." The young man says softly. She just looked at him, and spoke softly. "Sorry, most people don't sit next to me. So I was a bit surprised as you can see."

The young man just smiled as he looked at her as he offered his hand out to her. "Janaz, Janaz Leonhart is my name." He says smiling. Setsuna just shook his hand before speaking, "Setsuna, Setsuna Meioh." Janaz just nods as he turns back and faces the front as he speaks softly. "New to this class?" She just nods slowly and then asks him the same thing.

He just laughs a bit and nods. "Well you could sort of say that. Let me ask you something…" Setsuna looks at him closely and nods, as Janaz smiles a bit. "What do you think about the heroines of the night? What do they call themselves again… Oh yeah the Sailor Scouts, led by a Sailor Moon." Setsuna just quickly thinks of something and spits it out. "I believe they are fighting for the right cause and trying to defend innocent people."

Janaz just nods. "I agree, they have saved many lives, I wonder if they ever think about themselves or are they all alone." Setsuna looks at him for a minute as she begins to think how almost all the Scouts had something or someone, all but her. The lonely Sailor Soldier guarding the Gates of Time. She then speaks softly, trying to sound sure in her voice. "I image they are all happy, in their own unique ways."

Janaz thinks for a minute, and then speaks again. "I don't think that is entirely true. I am sure most of the Scouts are happy, but there is one who looks sad and alone. But there are many things in this world that can't be controlled by anyone, regardless of the power they wielded. Even if they controlled time itself… Think so?" Setsuna thought about what he was saying as the bell rang, signaling the start of class.

"Well that's my cue. It was nice meeting you Setsuna." Janaz said as he stood up and walked to a seat in a higher area as he kept his eyes on her. Setsuna just sat there thinking. 'That voice and those eyes, it couldn't possible! Could he be the one from the warehouse?' She slowly looked up towards Janaz who was looking out the window, with a peaceful content look on his face.

"If you keep looking at him, people are going to think you two have something going on." A voice sat as it sat in a chair next to her. She just turned and looked at the voice, before speaking. "Serito you're late to class today. How are you doing today?" She asks, getting a bad vibe just like Rei did off of him. "Well I can't complain and you can't dodge the question. You should know better then that." Serito says laughing a bit.

Setsuna just looks straight ahead and shakes her head. "Why do you care? Run out of blackmail stuff?" She said her voice becoming cold. He just laughed a bit before speaking again, "Not really, I just think I should know if you plan to hurt my friend or not. The group of girls you hang out with seem to think I am a demon or monster. If that's a case what do you all think about him? That would make him worse won't it?"

Setsuna just ignores him as she looks at Serito and then to Janaz as she thinks. 'How come Serito gives off the bad vibe but not Janaz. How can these two be friends. Well maybe they can be friends the exact way I am friends with the other girls.' Suddenly a scream pulls her out of her thoughts as some monsters enter the classroom. She quickly runs out to get the other girls as Serito and Janaz are getting others out.

They finish getting all the people out of the classroom, as the monsters surround them. "Well damn, what do you think Serito?" Janaz asked. "Well I guess we could put our hand to hand training to use." Serito says with a smirk as they both launch towards the monsters, fighting them with punches and kicks. Suddenly someone appears over the fight and looks at them all.

"No fair! How can you humans be fighting my monsters off, your suppose to run!" The voice says as a silver hair man appears above them. Serito nods towards Janaz as he runs as Janaz boosts him up towards the man as Serito gets a nice punch to his jaw and sending him into a wall as he lands on the ground, as soon more monsters appear. "I think we are out of our league Serito." Janaz says while punching yet another monster.

"You think?" Serito says as he dodges a punch a monster throws as he then knees the monster in the stomach. Janaz decks another monster in the jaw sending it flying through the air and into a door as it doesn't move. "Another one down," Janaz says smirking as suddenly the silver hair man tosses him through a window and down to the ground below. "One down and 1 to go." The man says smirk as Serito jumps back to the edge of the window.

Serito dodges a punch thrown by the man as he runs for the door as he's caught off guard by one of the monsters, and then tossed into another window that cracks as he looks at the man dead on, the Scouts running in. "Oh look, Company! Sorry human, can't play anymore!" He hits him again and sends Serito out the window as the Scouts have a shocked look on their face.

"How dare you do that to him!" Sailor Moon shouts as the man turns their way. "No way, is everyone coming back from the dead, Malachite?" She asks while looking up at the man as he seems to laugh. "I was just as surprised as you are. But I have been given a chance to get my revenge once again!" He then orders his monsters to attack the Scouts as more of them appear.

As the Scouts are fighting the monsters, Malachite just looked on with a smirk. As suddenly all the Scouts where backed into a corner. "I will not give up nor will I let someone like you win!" Mercury shouts while looking up at him, her new attack appearing in her hand as she rushes towards Malachite. "Mercury Ice Bomb!" She shouts as she throws it towards him, as it scores a direct here, taking out some of the nearby monsters.

As the Scouts look on the ice in the air slowly melts into the water as a very pissed Malachite appears with a shield around him. "Damn you Sailor Brat! That attack almost got me!" He says as he orders the monsters to finish off the other Scouts as he attacks Mercury, throwing punches and energy attacks her way, which she barely dodges as suddenly his fist catches her in the stomach and his other fist hits her in the jaw sending her sliding against the ground and into the wall as he walks towards her, pulling his sword out to kill her as suddenly he has a blade to his neck.

An ice cold voice speaks. "I don't care what Crystal's orders are, you kill Mercury and your life will be forfeit. I will not tell you that again Malachite. I told you that when you came up with this plan. The other Scouts you can hurt, but if you DARED to harm Mercury more or kill her, you would pay." Malachite just turned his eyes to the side, then looking at the glowing blade to his neck, knowing the owner of the blade was serious.

"As you wish, your highness. But there are three more Scouts heading this way." Malachite spits out as the sword eases off his neck. "Go to hell Malachite. Finish your business with the other Scouts and I will deal with the three newcomers…" He says as he walks up to the door, as Malachite looks at Mercury. "Your lucky Hiro was watching me. I would have killed you." He looks back at the other Scouts who aren't in good shape as the only two still on their feet is Sailor Moon and Sailor Pluto.

Malachite walks over and speaks. "You monsters finish off the other Scouts, I will take care of Sailor Moon." The monsters then charge Pluto creating distance between her and Sailor Moon as Malachite begins to attack Sailor Moon. As they fight Pluto swings her staff and manages to defeat a couple of the monsters as soon there are too many of them for her to fight. As one goes to cut her with a sword, she closes her eyes awaiting the blow but it never comes.

As she opens up her eyes a cloaked figure is standing in front of her. "I thought I told you Setsuna, don't die. I can't have you dying on me you know?" The young man says with a chuckle as he quickly hits all the monsters with his weapon as they turn to ash. But more soon popped up as he tried to get Sailor Pluto to safety. "Well damn…" He says as he's back to back with Pluto, but then smiles a bit. "Hey Pluto, what do you say? Why don't we work together and rid of them?"

Pluto smiles softly before speaking, "Sounds like a plan… Wait I don't even know your name!" He laughs some as he cuts down a monster that jumps near him. "Well you can call me Juu." She just nods as she looks at a couple of monsters and says softly. "Death Scream!" Her attack hits the monsters and totally destroying them, as Juu keeps fighting the monsters jumping towards them, with either his weird looking weapon or a few punches.

Sailor Moon keeps fighting Malachite as they both have scored a few hits on each other as suddenly the beaten but still alive bodies of three of the Outer Scouts are tossed into her as Hiro looks over at Malachite. "You can't do anything right can you? I said do not seriously harm them. And what are you doing? Trying to kill them and having your monsters go after Mercury!" He suddenly pulls his hand back and fires multiple ki blasts, destroying each monster on contact as he looks at Malachite. "Return to Crystal now or I will kill you!"

Malachite just growls and vanishes as Hiro looks out all the hurt Scouts. As suddenly he spots a weapon coming towards him as he brings his sword up to block it. "Aww, you want to play little man?" Juu just swings his fist towards Hiro who catches it and begins to squeeze it as it could be heard cracking. "Well damn, you're just a fragile bastard aren't you?" He smirks as he hits Juu in the stomach and then kicks him through a wall as he looks at the other Scouts as Mercury is up on her feet.

"Please Hiro, don't do this." He slowly looks Mercury's way and walks towards her. "I…I…" Suddenly black energy goes around him as he screams in pain as Mercury tries to get close to him but runs up against a black barrier as she starts to beat on it. A woman's voice is heard. "Destroy the Sailor Scouts! Kill Sailor Mercury!" Hiro grab his head and screams louder. "No! No! No! I will not harm her! I love her!" He manages to spit out as he fought off the voices.

"She doesn't love you, she loves that human! If you won't finish her off, then I will next time!" Hiro vanishes in a black light as the monsters don't reappear as Sailor Saturn starts to come too. Both Sailor Moon and Sailor Pluto quickly hurry over to check on her. She slowly sits up as Pluto goes to check on all the others as Sailor Moon asks Saturn what happened.

10 Minutes Earlier

Hiro exited into the hall as he saw the Outer Scouts looking at him. "My my… Are you still upset about the alleyway?" The Scouts look at him as Sailor Uranus growls and shouts at him. "I figured you were a traitor! You can't be trusted! We will defeat you!" He just smirks as he watches them spilt up and get on different sides. "Deep Submerge!" He hears as he quickly runs towards the attack, hitting the floor and causing it to shake somewhat, throwing the attack off.

"Earth Shaking!" He hears shouted as he quickly turns and powers up his on ki ball. "Mix Buster!" He says as he fires an equal sized ball with both blue and red ki mixing into it as it plows through Uranus's attack and knocks her into a far wall. He suddenly jumped back as a sickle weapon almost scores a direct hit against him. "Damnit! I don't want to hurt you!" Hiro says as he jumps back.

Suddenly he spots yet another water attack heading his way as he points his finger towards Neptune as he speaks. "Rei Shot!" A very fast and powerful ball shoots out of his finger and powers through the water attack and hits Neptune throwing her up against the wall very hard. Saturn then charges him and begins to fight with him, swinging her weapon wildly. Hiro dodges her weapon for a minute before catching it with a punch and shattering it.

He quickly delivers a punch to Saturn's jaw that sends her slamming against a wall as he looks at her. "Please just stay down…" Hiro says as he watches both Uranus and Saturn trying to get back up. Suddenly Uranus launches another attack at him as he catches it, throwing it at the now struggling Neptune as it hits and she screams out before passing out. "Damnit!" Hiro says as he charges Uranus and hits her in the stomach and then in the back of the head, sending her to the ground out cold.

Hiro slowly looks at Saturn who is very pissed off as he charges towards her as he goes to punch her but she quickly dodges and manages to hit him in the jaw to send him skidding back. He just wipes his bloody lip as he vanishes and reappears in front of her as his fist makes hard contact with her stomach, knocking the air out of her. "Please stop this, your no match for me. Sailor Saturn, Hotaru… Stop this." He says as he watches her stumble back and then fall towards the ground out cold as he catches her and then goes to pick the other two up, carrying all three of them into the main room, tossing them over to Sailor Moon.

Present Time

All the Scouts checked over each other and once it was decided the monsters where gone for good, the Scouts decided to go different ways and meet back at Rei's temple. As all the Scouts vanish, someone watches them from the shadow and giggles as she mumbles softly. "Now the teams have been chosen. Now to just choose the battlefield…" She vanishes as Juu, who was standing against the back wall, blending in perfectly, smirked. "Oh no, the teams are far from being chosen little girl…" He says as he walks out a side door.


End file.
